Crime and Punishment
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment A Degrassi/NCIS crossover.

The gifted class is headed to Washington for bot wars! A trip that is sure to be fun. That is, until a US. Marine is found dead in their bus. NCIS is called to investigate. What happens when Coach Carson is to blame? How will Gibbs get the truth about the coach out of KC? What happens when Connor meets McGee? Dave and Tony bond over movies and girls? Abby and Clare? And Alli and Ziva?

Relationships

Degrassi:

Klare

Bandunner

Calli (friendship)

NCIS

Tiva

McAbby

P.S this is my first crossover/first NCIS story.. So wish me luck!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Clare Edwards was at her locker putting her books away. Her best friend Alli was noticing how down Clare was

"What's up?" Alli asked

"We leave for Washington tomorrow. I won't see KC for two weeks. It just feels wired going to Bot Wars without him" Clare said

"I get it.. you are gonna miss your boyfriend but please put on brave face for KC." Alli said and notice he was walking towards them

"Hey." He said kissing Clare. "What's up babe?" he said

"I just gonna miss you." She said

"No you wont." He said smiling

"What why?"

"Simpson talk to my probation officer and Todd. They said as long as I stay out of trouble I can go." He said. Clare squealed

"Really? You're serious?" Clare said unable to contain her excitement

"Yes Ms. Edwards." He said

"Yes I cant wait!" she hugged him and he twirled her around

"This is a trip we wont soon forget." KC promised. If he only knew how right he was

….

Within 24 hours Clare, KC, Alli, Dave Tunner, Connor Deglorie, Mr. Simpson, and his daughter Emma arrived in DC.\

"Ok will you all grab your stuff and check in with either Emma or myself" he said Clare went to the other side of the buss and grabbed her bag. She just stood there

"Clare what is going on?" the Simpson look and saw a dead solider.

"Oh my God!" he said

…

Tony Dinozzo was looking at an old year book he got in the mail. He was bursting out laughing. He was laughing uncontrollable. Just the Timothy McGee and Ziva David came off the elevator

"I think Tony has lost his mind." McGee said

"I don't think he ever had one to begin with." Ziva said laughing

"Oh you tow probies are so funny." He said "Its just an old year I was just reading a comment form my old buddy Sam 'Cheese Dog" Jones

"The Cheese dog?" Ziva said

"Its called a nickname Ziva. You know what those are right Elf Lord?" HE said in his smug mocking voice to McGee

"I know what a nickname is Tony." And she was typing on her computer

"I bet you an old stick in the mud in high school." He said

"Oh I was a wild one in high school." She teased him. Tony walked over to her

"Really, how wild are we talking" he said leaning into her desk "No wait let me imagine" as Tony tried to picture Ziva in high school.

"Don't go there Dinozzo." Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he hit Tony on the back of the head.

"Ok boss." He said wincing in pain

"Come we got a dead marine at a Freemont inn." He said "The Cheese Dog can wait." He said to Dinozzo.


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs told the tall lanky man

"Archie Simpson." he shook his hand

"Where are you from?" Gibbs said

"We are from Toronto. We are here for the annual Bot Wars Completion." he explained

"Toronto, man I love Canada." Tony said. He began to sing 'Oh Canada' "Oh Canada,"

"Dinozzo, just bag and tag." Gibbs said

"Yes boss." Archie looked at Gibbs impressed

"David"

"Photos." she said

"McGee."

"Help with bagging and tagging. On it boss" McGee said

"You got them trained well." Simpson said impressed

"Thanks." then Ducky walked up "This is Doctor Donald Mallard, our ME"

"Nice to meet you Doctor Mallard." Simpson said

"Please call me Ducky."

"Got a TOD yet Duck?" Gibbs asked

"You realize I only arrived a moment ago. They dead talk to me Jethro, but I have to start asking questions first." he got out his liver prob.

"We will need talk to your students." Gibbs said

"No way. They are minors, and most of them are pretty shaken up." Simpson said

"You can be present while I asked them question." Gibbs said

"Fine."

…...

"Oh my god KC, there was a dead body." Clare said "What if had been one of us?" KC put his arm around Clare trying to comfort her and calm her down

"It wasn't. We are fine." he told her

"It was so scary." she kept saying. Just then Gibbs and Simpson walked over to them

"This is Agent Gibbs, he needs to talk to you." Simpson said

"Do you know the victim?" Gibbs

"No." Clare said "What kind of question is that?" Clare shook her head "Only an idiot would ask that." KC rubbed her shoulders

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, Clare isn't used to dead bodies."

"I mean I have read Deep Six like 12 times, but I never thought I would see a real dead body."

"You like Deep Six?" McGee said

"Yeah. Thom E Gemcity is like my favorite writer." Clare said

"Really?" McGee was smiling

"Yup."

"McGee" Gibbs said

"Sorry boss."

"What about you?" he asked KC

"I have never seen him before." he looked at Clare with worry eyes. "Are we done?"

"Yes, go to your rooms until we need you." Simpson.

"We will let you know" Gibbs told Simpson

…...

Tony was in the squad room, with Ziva and McGee

"Oh high school. I miss it." Tony said

"Let me guess you were the jock?" McGee said

"Basketball, football, aw good times."

"Me, I was a geek." McGee said

"No really?" Tony said

"Yeah but nothing like these kids. I mean they have constructed and built an entire Robot." McGee looked at the program impressed "Where was these kids when I was in school?"

"Oh crap, we are investigating a group of McGeeks." Tony groaned. Just then Abby called

"Yes?" McGee asked "Ok we will be right there." He looked at everyone "Abby needs to see us" he looked around "Where is Gibbs?"

"Waiting for you" he said as he was at the elevator. They all ran over there

…...

"These kids are like little geniuses." Abby said "I mean, just looking at this robot is incredible. They replaced regular motor with a hydraulics system, for extra power and speed" Abby was as impressed as McGee had been

"This why you called us down Abbs?" Gibbs asked

"No. but you gotta admit this is pretty cool, for a bunch of high school kids." but Gibbs was unfazed "Ok or not. Back to the case." she went back to her computer. "Ok I found one finger print off the body that wasn't Petty Officer Jack Smith. Its from a Max Carson." Abby said

"Bring him in." Gibbs said

"Well I tracked him down. That is what I wanted to tell you. This is huge like majorly major huge."

"Spit it out Abbs." he said

"Ok. Max Carson was arrested when he was 19 for a petty theft. Served 6 months. That is how I got the finger print" Abby said

"Petty theft, petty jail time." Tony said

"Its not that big pf a crime Tony." Ziva told him

Anyways, once he was realized he went to collage in Toronto, where he married a Canadian citizen and became one. His wife died 3 years later, and he began coaching kids in different schools. Until he was arrested 2 years ago for corrupting the morals of minor."

"how is this relevant to the case Abbs?"

"Because guess what school was the one where he was arrested?"

"Degrassi?" Ziva said

"You would be right" Abby told her "Now either this is a creepy coincidence, or"  
"Someone at the school knows something." Gibbs said.


	4. Chapter 4

KC was in the restaurant waiting for Clare. He saw Alli walk in but no Clare.

"Alli, where is she?"

"She is in the room. She's is kinda upset. She isn't coming down."

"Wait here. I am gonna see what is up." he stopped by the ice cream store and grabbed her her favorite. Then he went up to her room. "Oh miss Edwards," he knocked on her door "Special delivery."

"KC just go away." she yelled through the door.

"Come on, please open up. I am not leaving till you talk to me." he leaned up against the door frame. After a few more minutes Clare opened the door.

"Fine." she said. She went back to sit on her bed.

"Well, I see you have been a busy little bee." he saw that all of Clare's and Alli's bags were unpacked. But he knew Alli didn't do that. It was Clare who was the neat freak

"Did you come up here to be a jerk?" she snapped

"No, I came up here to make sure you were OK." he sat on the bed with her "Are you?"  
"Yes, yes yes I am!" she was frustrated "Will you leave me alone?"

"Oh you obviously don't know me well. You know we never leave each other alone when we are mad or upset. Its like you don't even me at all." he smiled and Clare gave up and smiled "There it is folks, we have a smile. Hallelujah! Oh happy day" he shot his hands up. Clare let a small laugh

"You jerk." she looked at the container in his hand "Whatcha got there?"

"DC's finest ice cream. Well the only one with in walking distance" she laughed

"What kind?"

"Your fave." he said

"Fireworks?" she asked excited

"Yes ma'am!" he said and handed her the carton and a plastic spoon. She ate a little of it

"This was sweet of you. Thanks." she looked at the ice cream. "I am sorry about being a brat about the dead body. It just kinda freaked me out."

"All is forgiven." he said "Can I have a bite?"

"I don't know, K. this is pretty intense ice cream" she teased

"Oh really?" she took a spoonful and brought it to her mouth but KC grabbed her hand and put the spoon in his mouth

"I can't believe you just stole my ice cream." she pushed him

"Yes I did. And it was good." he smiled dragging the good. He leaned over to kiss her. They were kissing when KC's phone went off. He looked at the number. He didn't recognize it

"Who is it?"  
"I don't know." he answered it "Hello?"

"KC, I need your help," the man sounded eerie familiar

"Who is this?" Clare motioned that she was going to the bathroom, KC nodded  
"Funny I would thought you would have remember your old mentor," KC suddenly had flashes of a hotel room, a prostitute, then a locker room and a gun.

"Carson." he said, the name alone left a bitter taste in his mouth

"So you remember." he chuckled

"What do you want?"  
"I need your help KC." he said

"Sorry I cant help you."

"Meet me outside of your hotel now."

"What no!" KC said

"Just come out. Or do you want to tell everyone about those times in the hotel room two years ago."

"Fine. In the back." Clare came out

"Who was it?"  
"Um My mom. Listen why don't you go get wash up and in like 10 minutes I will come back and we will go down together," KC said

"Ok. See you then." she smiled and kissed him goodbye

…...

"What the hell do you want?" KC asked as soon he saw Carson

"I messed up." he said

"No really? Just go to hell." KC began to turn away.

"No hear me out."

"Fine." KC said

"I was at bar, and a US marine was there and he was getting on my nerves, so I hit him hard with a bored. I realized that he died, I saw your bus a block up. I stuff the body luggage and followed the bus here."

"Are you crazy?" KC said "Oh wait why am I even asking." KC said

"Look, I need your help. I hear that I got this NCIS involved. You need to help stay one step ahead of them"

"Why would I help you?" KC asked

"Because you made my life hell in that prison." he said

"No, you did that." KC said "Goodbye Carson."

"Tell me KC, how is Clare doing?" he asked KC whipped his head around

"Excuse me?"

"Its just, she sure is pretty."

"If you go near her, or even blink in her direction, I will kill."

"I will leave her alone, if you help me."

"Fine."

…...

"We need to talk to you." Gibbs told Simpson

"What is it?" they walked out of restaurant.

"We found a print on the body," he said

"Is it mine?" Simpson said confused

"No." Gibbs

"I don't understand why you are here then" Simpson said

"It belonged to someone who got arrested at your school."

"Ok who?"

"A Max Carson," Tony said

"Carson?" Simpson "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

"Oh god." Simpson

"What can you tell us about him?" Gibbs said

"He seemed like a good coach. He motivated the kids. Seemed to take a particular interest in one. We all thought it was harmless"

"A coach taking a interest in a one kid?" Tony said "Hardly seems harmless."

"have you dealt with kids Agent Hot head?" Simpson said

"No."

"The student has had a troubled past especially with authority. So when he listened to the coach, we all thought it was a good thing." Simpson said

"What changed?" Gibbs asked  
"He turned into a creep." he said

"You will have to be more specific."

"Can't."

"This is a murder investigation Mr. Simpson." Gibbs said

"I don't know anymore. You would have to asked the student. And I will to allow that without the presence of me." he said

…...

Connor, Dave and Wesley were talking about the robot. McGee couldn't help but over hear.

"I cant believe all the work Clare and I did on that robot only to have someone else take it apart." Connor said

"Hey," Wesley said

"Correction, Wesley too."

"What about me?" Dave asked  
"You and KC just helped carry parts in." Connor said

"Yeah."

"You built the robot?" McGee said to Connor

"Yeah." McGee smiled

"Well I have to say it is impressive, they way you switch a basic motor with a high powered hydraulic system, was genius." McGee said

"Yes, well the new arm motor was all Clare. She figured out the problem with it jamming." Connor said

"Wow. I never had this kind of thing in my high school." McGee said

"You like robots?" Connor said

"Computers are my life." McGee said

"Me too. I take apart my computer all the time." Connor said

"me too." McGee said

"Where did you to school?" Connor said

"MIT" he said

"No way!" Connor said "That is my dream college."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Connor was impressed. McGee couldn't help but tell that Connor was really smart. Just then KC and Clare walked into the restaurant hand and hand

"Where you guys?" Dave said

"No where. Just talking." Clare said

"Oh yeah, just talking eh?" Wesley

"McGee was just giving us to some pointers about of our robot." Clare looked at him

"How is it?" she snapped

"Its fine." McGee said

"When can we see it?" Clare asked anxiously

"I don't know"

"Oh god." Clare said

"Sorry Agent McGee." KC said "The robot is like her baby." he looked at Clare "Sometimes I think she loves the robot more me" he sat down next to her and put her around her

"Well the robot doesn't get on my nerves like you." she teased

"Oh Clare, sweet and kind." Kc kissed the side of Clare's head.

"McGee," Gibbs said "Come here McGee." Simpson walked over to them

"Hey Mr. Simpson, " Clare said "What's up?"  
"Well, someone is gonna stay with us."

"Why?" Dave asked

"Apparently the person accused of killing the of the marine is.." He said

"Who?" Wesley

"Tell us" Alli said

"It's Carson." and he looked at KC. "They fear that Carson is in DC. So they are making an agent stay with us, to make sure." KC shook his head. He knew Carson was in DC. He knew he should tell Simpson and Gibbs he saw Carson. But he looked at Clare. He knew she was more important to him. He had to protect her. No matter the cost

…...

"McGee you take the first shift. Luckily they are all on the same floor. Just keep an eye out." Gibbs said

"Ok Boss." McGee said

"Tony, you find out more about Carson."

"On it boss."

"Ziva,"

"Bank statements and all contacts in the States."

"We are gonna find him." McGee said as he went back into the restaurant.

…...

"Tomorrow Agent Gibbs is gonna question all of you. To make sure none of you have had contact with Carson." Simpson "Don't worry, I will be there."

"None of us has seen that scumbag" Clare said

"Clare," KC said

"No, he is scum."

"Well all you go to bed. We will talk more about this tomorrow." KC walked Clare to her room. She could tell he was spacey

"Ok captain Spacy. What's up? Is it the coach."

"Its just, I thought after the court date last month I could forget about him" KC said

"I know. But who knows. This maybe the last time you ever have to hear that name again" Clare wrapped around KC's waist. He looked at her and kissed her "I love you." she said

"I love you too." they were kissing when McGee came over.

"Ok, love birds, time to go." he said

"Fine." Clare looked at KC "See you tomorrow ?"

"Yes." he kissed her. He walked to his room. Dave was in the bathroom when KC got a text. It was from Clare

**It will all be over soon. **

** Love you K.**

KC didn't know if she was right or wrong. He just went to sleep. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
